


A little harmless fantasy

by DiGiTic



Category: No Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Slash, Tattoos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGiTic/pseuds/DiGiTic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ header made for <a href="http://harmlessfantasy.livejournal.com/">harmlessfantasy</a></p><p><strong>WARNINGS:</strong> non-graphic possible underage symbolism (I don't know how to describe it properly), voyeurism?</p><p>Please, <strong>PLEASE beware</strong> before clicking on the link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little harmless fantasy

 

 

 


End file.
